Patent Document 2 (Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2010-82496) discloses a hollow fiber element configured to feed a purge gas through a core pipe placed substantially at the center of a hollow fiber bundle, in which the flow of the purge gas is regulated by a film wound around the outer peripheral portion of the hollow fiber bundle.